


Making Out

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karupin is the ultimate cockblocker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30 day OTP challenge prompt 'Making out'

"Oh look, Buchou, you've gotten careless," Ryoma smirked, looking down at Tezuka, who was pinned to his bed.

Tezuka raised an eyebrow at him, "I don't think I have."

"Good," Ryoma said and slipped Tezuka's glasses off. "I only want you to see me," he whispered huskily, putting the glasses safely on the sideboard.

Tezuka wrapped his arms around Ryoma's neck and pulled him down on top of him. They exchanged small, warm kisses, their lips only parting for fractions of a second. Ryoma's hands wormed their way up Tezuka's shirt as one of Tezuka's went down the neck of his t-shirt. Hands slid over skin, feeling muscle flex as they tried to pull each other as close as possible without merging into one being.

"I think this needs to come off," Tezuka said, plucking at Ryoma's t-shirt with his free hand.

Ryoma moaned and kissed Tezuka hard, "you're being forward."

"I learnt from the master."

Smirking, Ryoma sat up on Tezuka's hips and slowly stripped off his t-shirt, throwing it across the room, "that better?"

"Your t-shirt is going to get wrinkled," Tezuka said, sliding his hands up Ryoma's sides, "without my glasses, you're a bit blurry." He could still feel Ryoma's hot gaze on him though. He knew exactly how Ryoma would be looking down at him, his golden eyes intense with an expression telling him that Ryoma was planning on turning him into a writhing mess very soon.

"Is this better?" Ryoma asked, leaning forward. "you look weird without your glasses."

"You say that every time," Tezuka replied, running a finger down Ryoma's breast bone, feeling the other man shiver.

"Only because it's true," Ryoma said before taking Tezuka's bottom lip between his own, sucking gently on it. He let go and pressed their lips together. Tezuka's arms wrapped around him and something warm and wet pressed against his lips.

Ryoma smiled against Tezuka's lips and let his tongue slid into his mouth. He loved it when Tezuka started to take charge. It was happening more often now that Tezuka had learnt exactly what made Ryoma feel good.

_Scratch. Scratch._

"Shouldn't you-" Tezuka asked.

Ryoma almost growled in frustration, it was just getting good. "He'll go away," he assured Tezuka, pressing their lips together hard.

Tezuka moaned against his lips, his hands sliding up down from the small of his back and under the waistband of his shorts.

_Scratch. Scratch. Scratch._

"We should let him in," Tezuka said, his hands now making their way out of Ryoma's shorts.

"Kunimitsu," Ryoma whined petulantly, rolling his hips forward and grinding against Tezuka.

"Your cat scratching on the door doesn't create a romantic atmosphere," Tezuka said, biting back a moan. Ryoma tried to kiss him again, but Tezuka turned his head aside. "Ryoma."

Ryoma buried his head in Tezuka's chest and groaned in frustration.

"Sorry," He sighed, getting up and opening the door, "hello Karupin, thank you for killing the mood. What do you want?" He asked as the cat strolled in and jumped into Tezuka's lap.

"Did you get lonely?" Tezuka asked Karupin, scratching him behind the ears.

Ryoma flumped on the bed next to Tezuka, "Go away, Karupin, I want Buchou."


End file.
